


Midnight

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Emotions [4]
Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: MidnightOoooh it's midnight
Series: Emotions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I was mostly listening to Midnight by Caravan Palace and Silver Scrapes by Riot Games while working on this. 
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

The streets of Zaun were seldom silent, even during the darkest hours of night.

But tonight, a hushed, unnatural silence had fallen over the streets of the otherwise bustling, rancid streets of the city-district.

A silence heralding danger. The silence of breath being held as creatures, big and small, stilled both body and mind as they tried to make themselves invisible from the eyes of a predator.

It was midnight, and a predator was roaming the streets.

A shriek ripped through the silence populated only by the whoosh of steam being expelled from the various pipes cradled against the sides of the shanty buildings as a man knifed down a shopkeeper who had only just begun closing her gadget store for the evening. Knifed down, but not before being clawed as the woman, desperately clinging on to life, finally succumbed to her wounds as the man extricated himself from her grip before dashing away.

As he ran, he left a trail of blood.

He knew he had been sentenced to death the moment he felt that cursed woman tear his flesh. Before that, even- he had never intended to kill her! He had only wanted the money she had quickly tried to hide in the shop's little til, but even after he had threatened her, she hadn’t surrendered it.

Still, he ran. 

He ran, and he prayed. But it would never be enough.

A thousand feet back, a huge, grey form seemed to melt from the shadows. A beast so large, one would be pressed to wonder how it had stayed so well concealed in the shadows. 

_ Blood. I smell...prey. _

The beast’s thought’s seemed to manifest before him as he dropped to all fours, eyes blazing red as the scent hit his nostrils like a drug so potent it threatened to consume his consciousness as he jerked forward, picking up speed until his augmented legs ate up the ground.

Blood, and fear.

Soon he was moving so fast the buildings around him were nothing but a blur of steel and black, noxious smoke, but not even that was enough to slow him down. The trail was bright and clear, laid out before him as if it had been painted neon. He wove between pillars of zaun-steel and arches with grace uncharacteristic of a frame so hulking as his, eyes trained ahead.

He saw everything, but nothing. The world was red. It was him, and this trail left behind by this doome, foolish human.

The scent of blood grew stronger and fresher, but cut off abruptly at a pewter embossed door of noxmetal, forcing him to slow as he began tasting the air. The ground alongside the door was free of the metallic tinge of blood, which meant his quarry had escaped through it. 

Without hesitation, he lashed out, claws reinforced by hard steel, muscle, and chemical steroids shredding the noxmetal like paper. One punch, and then a second, and the door gave way, hitting the wall behind it with a thunderous clap as the beast bundled through, howling like a creature possessed as the scent of his quarry hit his nose once more.

A thousand feet ahead of him, a man became a child, crouched behind a wooden drum as he cradled his mangled arm, tears welling in his eyes as he glanced around desperately before grabbing the stolen purse of money and throwing it, hoping it would distract the beast. It landed with dull thud somewhere down the tunnel he had taken refuge in.

But the beast was not after the money, and part of him knew that as he felt himself start to go numb.

Part of him knew that his last waking moment would be the feeling of being ripped apart, limb from limb, before succumbing to the shock and agony.

Part of him knew he had become the wrath of Zaun’s next feast.

  
  
  
  



End file.
